


Hush Little Baby

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek spends some time with his new grandchild on the Vulcan colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

It was...difficult, spending this shore leave in his father's compound on New Vulcan. The house was beautiful, with the same layout as his childhood home and the beginnings of traditional Vulcan rock-gardens arrayed around it--but the uncarved beams of the ceiling were of some unfamiliar wood, and the gardens lacked the tucked-away bunch of rose bushes his mother had planted. He found himself wandering the halls instead of meditating, unable to prevent himself from mentally cataloging the differences. Just before passing through the open archway of what had been a library and was now a sort of sitting room, he paused. There was a voice, low and soothing, speaking quietly inside.

"...and your father was even smaller than you, so early we were not sure he would live. But he was strong, as you will be strong, and beautiful as you are. Your grandmother held him for hours, just like this, singing and telling him how much he was loved. I cannot sing--" Something between a coo and a giggle, a sound he'd grown quite familiar with, floated past. "--but there is no harm now in my speaking to you. She was...much more skilled than I, at expressing such things. She would have told you of her joy at seeing you and being near you, of her excitement to think of all that lies ahead of you. She would have told you of her love, endlessly, selflessly."

Spock bit his lip at the rough catch in his father's voice, wondering if he should, after all, interrupt. "I could not tell him these things. I do not know that I could tell you, if you had yet grasped enough of language to understand me. She should be here. You should have been allowed to know her. But I can give you this--my promise that I will always love you, and that you will know as much of my love as you can." The words--shockingly tender, truly--had dropped to the barest, toneless whisper, and Spock found he could not stay silent in the face of them.

"Father."

Sarek looked up, arms wrapped too-tightly around his tiny grandson and face tellingly empty. But something of the heaviness in the bent frame seemed to ease, as they looked at each other quietly. "Spock.

It is good that you are here."


End file.
